


they love their breakfast.

by sweetsoft (hansolos)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Kink, F/M, Steve Trevor Lives, Stuffing, Weight Gain, au where everything is the same but he's alive, chubby steve trevor, self-indulgent fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolos/pseuds/sweetsoft
Summary: “Meat and potatoes. Right. So I made, ah, meat. And potatoes.”“Plus a little extra.”“Plus a little extra.”steve trevor puts on a few while recovering from the plane crash that nearly killed him. diana adores it. steve adores diana.(this is going to be a few chapters at least! this is my first like... actual fic so. who knows what'll happen. but im thoroughly invested in chubby steve and willing to do what i have to do in order to spread the good word)





	they love their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> chat w/me on tumblr @softsolo!

The first scent Steve’s senses register after the smoke, the fire, the crash, is bacon.   
He sniffs again. Bacon, and potatoes. And coffee. And toast. He feels, suddenly, guilty for not going to church since the tenth grade.  
“Am I in heaven?” he mumbles, heavy lids rising just in time to catch a glimpse of Diana, Princess of Themyscira, gasping and dropping a sizzling pan of – are those home fries? – on the floor in joy.   
“Steve!” she shouts, bounding over like an excited puppy. Which is great for Steve, because he’s discovering that every movement aches deeply. “You’re up,” she whispers, running her slender fingers through his bed-rumpled hair, and the sunlight hits her as she sits down beside him.   
Christ, she’s beautiful.   
“Up is a… strong word,” he grunts, trying in vain to shift to an almost-sitting position without wincing every other breath. “But – ah – I’m awake.” Diana kisses his forehead, gentle yet firm.  
“I’m so glad you’re awake, Steve,” she says, face aglow in the morning light. Steve becomes aware that it’s been an indeterminate but certainly lengthy period of his time since his last shower.   
“Guess maybe men are a bit stronger than your people make us out to be,” he attempts lamely. “Uh, how long have I been out?”  
“Maybe one man is,” she smirks. “And you’ve been unconscious for a month, if that’s what you mean. There was a while at a hospital, first, and then-”   
Steve yelps. “Jesus Christ! A month?” Reflexively, he sits bolt upright and makes a valiant attempt at standing before the pain hits and he’s forced to flop back onto the bed, defeated. Diana shushes him, presses a finger to his lips.   
“Relax, Steve. We won. It’s okay.”  
“You won,” he says, grinning a little. “I knew you would.”  
“Thank you for your stupidit- ah, I mean, blind faith. I can tell lies too!” She’s playful, but her big brown eyes are sincere, Steve knows.   
“So what now? World saved and all - you probably don’t even need me anymore, huh?” Steve pouts, making a show of going back to sleep as Diana laughs.   
“Oh, no, you don’t. The world is saved - now we eat breakfast.” 

====

There was, indeed, bacon, and potatoes. And coffee. And toast. Plus some buttery little pastries from a bakery in the village nearby. And now Diana’s feeding him fried potatoes off her fork and Steve is hazy and full – overfull, really, his belly stretched to its limits but his tongue craving more, more, more.   
“Didn’t know you were such an… accomplished chef,” he says with a sleepy smile.  
“I’m not, really. I mean, I’ve read books,” she replies, “I know the… the science of it. But I didn’t know what you would want. That, I had to ask around about.”  
“Oh, really?”   
“Sameer said you were a… potatoes and meat kind of man?”  
“Meat-and-potatoes,” Steve laughs, his breathing a little labored from the excess of food sitting like a rock in his stomach.   
“Meat and potatoes. Right. So I made, ah, meat. And potatoes.”   
“Plus a little extra.”  
“Plus a little extra.” Diana smiles and stands to put the dishes away, and Steve is shocked for a moment – did I really eat all that? – but he’s been asleep for a month so he figures, hey, he deserves it. Besides, he could get used to this, a soft bed and full belly and the most incredible woman by his side glowing in the sunshine.   
He stifles a belch.


End file.
